


A cold hearted favour

by SabakuNoCasali



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Idk if this is even friendships, Rei is a scientist, Rin crying, Rin getting angry, Rin getting emotional, and lot of lost body parts, general Rin, haruka is deaf, makoto is kinda doctor, makoto trying to save everyone, post-apocaliptic au, rescue team iwatobi, rin is blind, rin is synesthesic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoCasali/pseuds/SabakuNoCasali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-------</p><p> </p><p>-i would still save them, even if i think it, i would save them- he shouted back before Rin started walking again</p><p>-we aren't all just as kindhearted as you- Rin replied rolling his eyes </p><p>-but you aren't a cold soldier, and you know you might feel guilty about this, he could have helped us- Rin snorted and grabbed the collar of makoto's jacket </p><p>.......</p><p>Makoto is the captain of iwatobi rescue team with a heart of gold</p><p>Rei is a scientist coming from Arsenal labs</p><p>Rin is a blind high level soldier from an anarchist organisation who decides to turn Rei into ashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold hearted favour

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first thing i upload to here, and i can just say thanks for anyone reading this, and this is a piece of a huge post apocaliptic au that i created, and i wanted to write this scene so enjoy.

-i'm glad to see ya' again Makoto, sorry about that kinda....heh violent entrance but we're in really hard times dealing with ya' know soldiers of Arsenal got an eye on the zone- Rin said cracking his knuckles while walking next to Makoto

-oh, don't worry, in just a bit concerned about the two new members of our rescue team- Makoto answered trying to keep up with Rin's quick pace, why was he going so fast, why was he always walking so fast? 

-oh yeah, i heard it, you brought two people and one is a girl, it had been a while since you had brought a girl before- Rin smirked 

-oh yeah, aside from aki, is she ok?- Makoto asked remembering the girl

-it has been like 7 months since last you came, just to tell you, shes an amazing doctor! She might be even near to surpass you - he joked as makoto stopped walking as he held his knees

-oh, give me a sec' ur quite....fast you know?- makoto joked as Rin stopped and waited for him to start walking again.

-there's nothing ever going slow in here- Makoto started walking again, in the blunt gray corridors, the sound of dull metal in each fast step, the bright cold white lights in thin bars sticked to the ceiling. A small moment of silence grew while Makoto hesitated on talking.

-I...Rin i need a favour...from you- he rubbed his thumbs through his sweaty palms. Things comming near wouldn't be that nice, Rin raised an eyebrow and slowed the pace

-you know i would do anything, specially for you Makoto- Rin's voice sounded just a bit softer- sosuke and I are in debt with you after all-

-and i'm sorry because its my intention to take advantage of that this time- Makoto stopped walking completely and Rin stopped a few steps later. Makoto stared at the metallic floor, Rin waited for him to talk. -the other boy i brought with me, he is a scientist- Rin's grimaced and rolled his eyes

-you brought him here why? You know i don't trust scientists- Makoto was growing more nervous with every word

-he is injured- and Rin still awaited him to finish the sentence -and he is from Arsenal- Rin's expression turned into anger as he turned away from Makoto and started walking again

-oh thanks so much, leave that son of a bitch right in my office, 'cause i'm gonna rip every inch of his skin with my own teeth and then crush each of his bones while he is still alive- Makoto ran to him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing Rin to face him

-I need you to let him heal and stay here for a while, please Rin .... It's been a long while, he didn't do anything- 

-how do you know? How the fuck! He might be an spy and may end up destroying everything i have been working for years! If he stays for another hour, i'm finding the room he is in and i'll personally drive him out and shot him, right in the head- Rin started walking again, hands crossed in his chest

-we are different, the reason we are here, it's because we aren't the same as them, we are better- Rin cut him off easily, not turning to him in anger

-if i let him stay here, he will be treated not even like an animal, like a slave, maybe not even that, like an object.- his knuckles turning white- like they treated a couple of innocent children, when not even begging for food would make them do anything but ignore us! Where we had to sleep for an hour a day, and just because otherwise their precious lab rats would die, and their results would fail!- Rin was walking towards Makoto as he jumped noticing a concrete wall behind him.

-Rin, don't forget he wasn't the one who did it all, he's innocent and i'm sure he might not be aware of whats happening outside the labs he worked in, we are supposed to forgive and let things go!- Makoto made a step and catching courage 

-what did Haruka said when he knew?- Makoto flinched and gulped -tell me - his voice raising, a fist smashing the wall -tell me what the fuck did haruka though, i know he just accepted 'cause you were there. Makoto, would you save one of the persons the beated you up and closed the doors in your face when you were just fighthing to survive, to the ones wouldn't let you to stay near their garages when it was raining, to the ones that saw how your siblings were dying and decided to ignore you? Would you?- Makoto lowered his gaze frowning, his insides shaking. -you might do it, but I'm sure you would think it twice or even three times before doing it- and makoto just stayed in silence because it was true.

-i would still save them, even if i think it, i would save them- he shouted back before Rin started walking again

-we aren't all just as kindhearted as you- Rin replied rolling his eyes 

-but you aren't a cold soldier, and you know you might feel guilty about this, he could have helped us- Rin snorted and grabbed the collar of makoto's jacket 

-i will let him in when he gives Nagisa his right eye again, because you remember how scared he looked when you first brought him here and blood all over his hands- pulling him down to face him -i will let him in when i get to see Sosuke with two fucking arms again, because you were the one to put the stitches without anaesthesia and i can still hear his pained screams.- and Makoto digged nails in his arms because he did remember that very well.

-...Rin stop...- Makoto could hear how Rin's voice was hitching and breaking

I will let him in when you remember how is it to see Haruka waking up to tears yet not making a sound, because no fucking matter how much he screamed there, nobody would hear, not even him. - 

-Rin I told you to stop it- with husky voice between his teeth he said

-I will let him in when he apologises on his knees for you not even knowing where the bodies of your little siblings lay- Makoto fought back the knot in his throat

-i will fucking let him in when he gives me my sight again- he removed his sunglasses and showed his milky light pink dull eyes watery and full of tears - when i get to see my little sister which i had to see for the last time more than 5 years ago in bloodied tears, bruised cheeks and begging them not to electrocute her anymore- the tears were spilling and running down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth and let go the grip in makoto's jacket.

Makoto bit his lip and turned away unable to find words to say, as Rin put his sunglasses back and stared at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, forgive all my mistakes in grammar and stuff!! I might make this longer later


End file.
